One More Night
by Luv Struck Animegirl
Summary: Hinata once dated Naruto but after he breaks her heart she tries to move on. Will he come mend her heart or forget about her?
1. Chapter 1

1

Default Chapter.)

Um I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters (wish I did though)

You are all I can remember

_You Naruto-kun _

After all that we've been through

_After we started dating_

Forever in my heart

_I will always hold a place for you there_

Now I'm through

_I am done_

And truth is like November

_The truth has a chill_

Still cant believe it's true

_It's hard to believe_

Too long we've been apart

_Too long Naruto-kun_

One More night

I wanna be with you

Where I wanna hold you tight

It feels so right, tonight

So leave it up to you

And I think the time is right to stop the fight

One More Night

I wanna be with you

Where I wanna hold you tight

It feels so right, tonight

So leave it up to you

And I think the time is right to stop the fight

Why can't true love before ever?

_Why Naruto-kun?_

Why did my dream explode?

_Into a million pieces_

The day you went away

_The day you went on that mission_

Cause I will keep this spell together

_I will cast a jutsu _

And wish you well of hope

_Do well Naruto-kun_

Your girl from yesterday

_I saw you with Sakura\_

One More night

I wanna be with you

Where I wanna hold you tight

It feels so right, tonight

So leave it up to you

And I think the time is right to stop the fight

One More night

I wanna be with you

Where I wanna hold you tight

It feels so right, tonight

So leave it up to you

And I think the time is right to stop the fight

Um this is my first songfic so don't be surprised if its not the best

Lyrics came from by: Cascada

Chapters in the future

Please review oh by the way its in Hinata's P.O.V.


	2. What really happend beforehand!

**What really Happened**

In this story Orochimaru is killed by Sasuke and Sasuke returns. (Hinata doesn't stutter in this fic either) After Time skip by the way.

For months Hinata and Naruto were a Konoha item. Almost everybody knew about them. Everyday when Hinata woke up she would be thankful that she had finally worked up enough courage to tell Naruto how she really felt. But she always had a feeling in her gut that their relationship would never last. She simply ignored it but still it was there. Just a little speck. That speck grew when he went on a mission with Sakura, Sasuke,and Kakashi. It was an A-Rank mission but she knew that Naruto was gonna come back safe. The mission lasted a week and a half.

It was a Thursday when they arrived through the Village's gates. Skillfully Hinata had hidden herself behind a merchant's cart to surprise Naruto when he came. What she saw broke her heart. First walked in Kakashi who was reading Come Come Violence part 3, then walked in Naruto, but right when Hinata was about to expose herself Sakura ran up and hugged Naruto. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her turning in the direction of her house. To her horror she caught Sasuke watching her. She slowly backed away not caring to wipe away the tears that were already leaking out of lavender yet pearl eyes. And began running away where, she did not know, but somewhere where she could think about what she just saw.

Hours later she stopped by Naruto's house. (After running away from the site she witnessed she went to the training grounds to calm down, and then her apartment to clean up her appearance. ) She hesitated on whether or not she should face him. But in the back of her mind she told herself now or never. So grudgingly she knocked on his door preparing for the worst.

Hinata: (sniffing) Hachi- more days...

Naruto: Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto!

Sasuke: Hn, whatever.

Kakashi: (Flipping to the next page.)

Preview for next chapter,

Hinata realizes the truth and leaves the man that she has always admired. Other people are introduced and worry about her. She focuses now on another goal.

Crappy isn't it? Oh well this is one of my first fan fiction stories so try to deal with it.

Ja Ne!!!


	3. Naruto's Apartment

The door to Naruto's apartment swung open revealing a hyper Naruto with a foxy grin on his face. Slowly he leaned out and tried to kiss Hinata on the lips but got met with her rosy cheek. Frowning a little he stepped aside and let her in. Hinata stepped in thinking (how can he go on acting like nothing happened?) Naruto was busy in the kitchen preparing himself instant ramen. Hinata meanwhile took a seat on the coach and waited for him to return.

He stepped in holding two pair of chopsticks and two cups of instant ramen. Domo Arigato Naruto-kun she said and willingly took a pair a chopsticks and a cup. All right I should start asking him now was what Hinata was thinking when Naruto all of a sudden spoke first. "So, Hinata do you wanna know what happened on my mission?" Hinata replied "Sure Naruto-kun" So for hours Hinata and Naruto talked. It was 12:00 when Naruto finally shut up. Looking at the clock he proposed that Hinata sleep here tonight since it was too late at night and since she had extra clothes at his apartment. She agreed all the while thinking how could she get sidetracked on what she was here to do.

So he collected the trash and then went to fetch her a blanket while she got comfortable on the couch. He gave it to her and kissed her forehead. Then he turned off the lights and went to bed. Even though Hinata should have taken this time to leave she instead went to sleep.

Hinata woke up at 6:20 to the sound of rain. Opening her eyes to the dark room she rubbed them and threw off the blanket and folded it up placing it on the coach. Stealthily and quietly she changed clothes and then tip-toed around Naruto's house collecting all her belongs and putting them in a bag. She then wrote a letter to Naruto explaining all the things that she couldn't let roll off her tongue. After putting it on his kitchen table with the key he once gave her she took her bag put on her shoes on she stepped out the door quietly shutting it behind her so as to not wake up Naruto.

She then put on her hood of her hooded jacket and preceded to walk down the stairs. After getting outside she then took off for her apartment. Thinking all the while why her and Naruto's relationship had to end, and by it ending, why it ended like that. Shedding tears while she ran not bothering to wipe them away. She finally reached her building and was climbing up the last step when she bumped into a tall lean male. Just as she was about to fall a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Looking up she opened her mouth and exclaimed "Neji-niisan?" While Neji said "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata: Nana-more days

Naruto: Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto

Neji: (Shaking head) Failures never change!

Preview for next chapter:

Her cousin after finally hearing the reason behind why she is crying vows to beat her ex-lover while she tries desperately to move on. Then even worst the truth is revealed to her friends, who find out what's really going on.

Next time Everyone Knows!!!!


	4. Everybody Knows

Neji is nicer to Hinata in this story and by the way she no longer lives in the Hyuga Clan Household.

Hinata took Neji into her apartment. "Um why don't you take a seat?" After they were both seated Neji decided to start a conversation.

Neji:Hinata-sama why are you crying?

Hinata: I can't tell you

Neji:Hinata-sama you can tell me everything

So after drying away her tears she told Neji the reason why she was crying. Neji after hearing her reason soon had an evil aura surround him with a stormy looking cloud above his head.

Neji: That failure, I'll make him pay Hinata I swear. I knew I should have never let you two get together. I will preform the Hyuga-style attack on him (64-palms technique)

Hinata: Iie, Neji-niisan you shouldn't do that!

Hinata then tried to change the subject. While Neji was calming down

Hinata:So Neji why are you here anyway?

Neji: Hokage-sama decided to send me and my team on a mission, So I decided to see you before I left.

Hinata: Oh, but what time are you supposed to leave?

Neji: Around 7:00

Looking at the clock Hinata realized that it was 6:50

Hinata: Neji-niisan you should leave, I mean your team is probably meeting and waiting for you so that they can discuss the mission.

Neji then left leaving Hinata alone in her apartment. She then took a shower and changed her clothes into something more comfortable. After realizing that she hadn't eaten since last night Hinata made her some breakfast and then cleaned up the dishes.

She took seat and started thinking about the events that happened over the past days. Just when the though of Naruto popped up tears started welling in her eyes. So she decided to do something that could rid him of her thoughts. Gathering her ninja tools and a medicine pack she checked the weather and since the rain had stopped she took her hooded jacket and preceded to the training grounds.

She trained from 8:00 a.m. till 12:00 p.m. After resting she decided to take a break. At first she was thinking of going to Ichiraku Ramen but after realizing that was Naruto's favorite restaurant she decided to visit her mother's grave. Stopping by the flower shop she talked with Ino and bought a banquet of lilies for her mother's grave. Just as she stepped out in the street she saw the very last person she wanted to see.

There in front of her was the person no other than Uzumaki Naruto. At first there was a overwhelming silence till Naruto started demanding what Hinata meant in the letter she wrote to him. Hinata explained the best she could but slowly Naruto was raising his voice and drawing attention. Soon a crowd was formed around them.Hinatacould pick out random people and friends from the crowd like Ino who heard everything from inside the shop,and Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji. After finally getting tired of Naruto's attitude Hinata decided to take a stand. She told Naruto how she felt betrayed and hurt and how she saw him with Sakura the other day. That brought gasp from the audience. Finding that to be her cue to be leaving she gathered enough courage and walked to Naruto and...slapped him straight across the face and ran shedding tears in her leave. Konoha had witnessed the relationship of Naruto x Hinata end in just a matter of minutes. And sure enough you could count on the word being spread.

Hinata: Roku-more days

Neji: Naruto I will get you, you failure

Naruto: Luv Struck Animegirl again doesn't own Naruto, Believe It!!

Preview for next chapter

Her friends have a discussion on what happened and those who missed the event hear all about it. Hinata moves on in her life and makes outstanding changes. And gets so advice while going through her transformation.

Next Time: Hinata's Transformation

Sorry for not being detailed about the argument!!! Bear with me throughout this story and review please!!!

Iie : No


	5. Hinata's Transformation

The crowd after witnessing the scene that happened right in front of their eyes were in total shock. Slowly the crowd started disappearing but you could here a loud buzz of people talking about what they just saw. Naruto headed in the opposite direction towards the training grounds leaving Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba looking at his retreating form. They decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen to discuss their opinions.

Ino: Wow, who would have ever thought that Hinata would lash out at Naruto like that!!!

Choji: (Munching on Chips) I know she even went as far as to slap him.

Shikamaru: There is nothing but troublesome girls that are here in Konoha.

Kiba: I think that bastard deserved it did you hear what she said about him being with Sakura.

Akamaru: (Barking his agreement)

Shino: (Silent as ever but listening intently in the conversation.)

Speaking of the devil Sakura was just placing the place when she sneezed. Sensing that someone was talking about her she entered to the dismay of the group.

Sakura: Ino-pig talking about me behind my back as ever I see.

Ino: Like hell big-forehead why would I dirty my mouth by talking about a whore like you

Sakura: Why you (frantically trying to snatch Ino's hair)

Shino: (holding Sakura back) It's best if you leave

Choji: Yeah after what you did I don't think anyone wants to hang around you for a while.

Sakura: What are you talking about?

Shikamaru:( Heaves a sign) Troublesome woman

Ino: Please Sakura, we all know about how you had an affair with Naruto behind Hinata's back.

You disgust me!!!

Sakura: (Flicks her hair) Hm, like he even wanted a weird, no curvy , ugly, weak girl like her.

Kiba: Why you littel pink-haired slut I ought to strangel you (Reaching for Sakura's throat)

Shino:(holding Kiba back while summoning insects) Hinata is the opposite of what you said and again it is best that you leave unless you want to experience thousands of insects feasting off your chakra.

Sakura: (Slowly backing away) Fine I don't like anyone of you anyway!!!

After she left the group finally calmed down and headed in opposite directions after saying their goodbyes.

With Hinata:

Hinata was at her apartment crying her eyes out when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was Naruto she refused to open it until she realized that the person was Kurenai-sensei.

After she let her in she sat down on the couch opposite of her sensei.

Kurenai: Hinata it's best if you forget him.

Hinata: (between sobs) so you heard huh?

Kurenai: Hai, um well word travels fast in Konoha. But anyway forget him and Sakura and turn your heart to other things like training, becoming a jounin , or even an anbu! Besides even though a heart may break, there is always a special person that will come to mend it. You just have to wait until that person finally shows themselves. Have a change of heart Hinata.

Hinata: You don't understand it's hard to change a heart when it's already fixed on one thing or person.

Kurenai: Well I guess we should start changing it then won't we?

Hinata: Nani?

Kurenai then gave Hinata a hug and dried away her tears.

Kurenai: Let's see if we can change you from a girl with a broken heart into a young lady with all the confidence, knowledge, and beauty in the world.

Hinata only nodded her head. So for the rest of the day the two ladies spent their time trying to change Hinata from her shy and timid self into a beautiful woman with tons of confidence.

When Kurenai finally left Hinata decided to eat dinner, take a shower put on a pair of shorts and a huge short and go to bed.

In the morning she did her daily chores and got ready for training to be an Jounin. So instead of wearing her dark blue capris she pulled on her black knee length shorts and instead of wearing her jacket and her black shirt she put on a lavender shirt that was sleeveless and hid her jacket in the back of her closet. After looking at herself in the mirror she did one more thing, she took her long hair and let it out of its constricting ponytail. Grabbing her holster with her weapons and ointment. She ate a little breakfast and cleaned up her mess. Opening the door she walked out of her apartment holding her head high vowing to change on the inside and outside.

Hinata: Go- more days!!!

Naruto: Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto.

Sakura: (Flicks her hair) Naruto belongs to me now.

Kurenai: Hinata you can change. I know you can!!!

Preview for next chapter

The lovely new Hinata strolls throughout the village not once lowering her head or her eyes. Walking with bold steps with a little sass in her walk. She now focuses on a new goal not daring to let anything or anyone get in her way!!!

Next Time: The changes over night!!!

Review please!!!


	6. The changes Over Night

Hinata turned around and locked her door. And walked down the steps. After finally making it out of her apartment building she released a huge sigh.

Hinata: Yosh,today I will forget about the past and focus on my future!!!

With that being said she headed for the training grounds. To get to the training grounds she had to walk through the village. That was the hard part. Walking down the street she hear whispering people and felt stares that were focused directly on her.

Villager 1: Isn't that Hinata?, Wasn't she crying the other day? Now it looks like she doesn't have a care in the world.

Villager 2: Hai it's her just look at her eyes and her hair! But today she isn't wearing her regular outfit, something is different with her attitude.

Villager 3: It's like that incident with Naruto never happened. She looks cute too!!!!

Hinata could hear what they were saying and forced a huge blush that was spreading on her cheeks down. To her amazement she could hear cat-calls from boys, and young men. The lavender shirt she was wearing was a skin tight shirt that hung to her body exposing her voluptuous curvy body. It was now more than ever that she wished that she hadn't hid her jacket in the back of her closet." Too late now" was what she thought and continued looking ahead of her not once looking down and still held her head high.

After finally reaching the training grounds she immediately set to work. By doing warm-ups and then focusing on the ninja training. First she started with taijutsu. She created another clone of herself and sparred against it. By doing that she was able to find her weaknesses in hand-to-hand combat and her strengths. After getting to a point where she was basically beating her clone to pulp she started her genjustus. Getting to a point where she practiced them with ease she then started her ninjustu training.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. She then proceeded to practice all attacks. After mastering them all Hinata then started combining attacks to make them better. She then practiced with weapons where she did good without even wanting too. Deciding to rest she packed up her things and headed back into the village by this time it 2:00 p.m. meaning she had trained for a whole lot of hours. She then walked around for a while trying to find somewhere to eat ignoring the gawking stares and the loud whispers from the villagers or fellow ninja she happened to pass by.

After finding a tea shop she got a got a herbal tea and some rice balls with a side order of dumplings. After she finished eating she decided to train some more. When she left the tea shop she went and trained until 5:00. Just as she was leaving the training grounds she bumped into Kiba and Shino.

Kiba: Oi Hinata how have you been?

Hinata: Good why Kiba-kun?

Shino and Kiba: Just worried thats all.

So the trio sat down on some logs and had a conversation. In the back of Kiba's and Shino's mind they were thinking ...

Kiba: Hinata doesn't even look like she cried her eyes out. In fact when I look into them I think I can see contentment, will-power, determination, and is that confidence that I'm looking at. Yep Hinata has changed on the inside. She even changed on the outside because when I first saw her I almost didn't recognize her. She looks...pretty!!!

Shino: Hinata has changed and just in one night. She hasn't once fiddled with her fingers or blushed. She hasn't even looked at the ground. Even her outfit changed and she seems more confident.

Kiba and Shino were so caught up in looking at Hinata's new changes that they almost missed Hinata saying she had to go. Saying their goodbyes they watched her form leave.

It was dark when she was walking down the street on her way to her apartment. Just when she came to the fork in the road she bumped into a person. Failing to react sooner she braced herself for the impact that never came. Hinata felt a strong hand grab her wrist. Opening her eyes she found herself looking into another pair of eyes that were blood red.

Hinata: Yon-more days

Kiba: Since Naruto isn't present in this chapter I have to privilege to say Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto!!! Right Akamaru?

Akamaru: (Barks his agreement)

Shino: (Silent as Ever)

Japanese words

Yosh: Okay

Oi: Hey, or Hi

Preview for next Chapter

Our sexy Uchia (I must say) and Hinata have a conversation. Neji and his team come back from their mission and see Hinata's transformation. Hinata meanwhile has a talk with Tsunade-sama concerning her wish to take the Jounin exams!!!!

Next Time: Putting plans into Motion

Review Please!!!


	7. Putting plans into Motion

Hinata gasped when she realized that she was caught by no one other than Uchia Sasuke. Realizing who Hinata was Sasuke dropped her wrist forcing her to stumble back until she regained her balance. For a minute they stood there staring at each other until...

Sasuke: Hyuga (he said in a cold and bitter voice)

Hinata: Uchia, this Hyuga has a name thank you!!! (me uh oh Hinata has an attitude.) It's Hinata. (She said in an equally colder voice. )

Sasuke: Hinata, you're the girl who I saw crying your eyes out when you saw Naruto and Sakura together.

Hinata: I may have been crying then, but now I am over it but thanks for reminding me!

Sasuke: Hn, like I would say your welcome.

Hinata: (vein twitching) Well nice to see you Uchia but I have to get going.

Without bothering to say goodbye Hinata turned on her heels and started for her apartments thinking " I don't see why girls are so interested in him when he always has that cold and moody attitued."

Shaking her head she thought about better things. Getting home she made dinner did the dishes cleaned up, took a shower, and went to bed.

In the morning she did her daily routine and (wearing a similar outfit from yesterday) headed for the training grounds. Just as she passed the village gates she saw Neji, with Ten-ten and Lee. Waving at them she walked towards them.

Neji: H-Hinata-sama?

Hinata: Yes Neji-niisan?

Ten-ten: Hinata is that you?

Lee: Oh Hinata-chan the springtime of youth has caused you to change from a bud into flower. (Flashes a blinding smile)

Hinata:(Shielding her eyes) Yep it's me and thank you for the compliment Lee-kun.

Neji: So Hinata-sama what are you doing?

Hinata: Going to the training grounds for training. Why?

Neji: Nothing just asking

Hinata: Well then I'll be going nice to see ya Ten-ten, Lee, Sayonara!!!

Hinata arrived at the training grounds shortly after and trained hard. Occasionally taking breaks and resting every now and then. Finally happy with her training she headed for the Hokage's office.

When she got there she was greeted by Shizune and then let in since Tsunade was doing nothing but reading old files of the earlier Hokage's.

Tsunade: Oh hey Hinata! Is there anything I can help with?

Hinata: Hi Tsunade-sama yes, I would like to ask your permission to participate in the Jounin exams.

Tsunade: (blinked then was silent for a minute) NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: You see Tsunade-sama I have been thinking recently that I want to protect my loved ones and become stronger for myself too. And Kurenai-sensei agrees with it. Let me be able to prove myself strong, confident, and smart.

Tsunade: Hinata I will allow you to participate in it but be careful it is way harder than the chunin exams. Look after yourself and train hard because the exams are coming up in a month.

Hinata: (gets up and hugs Tsunade) Domo Arigato for letting me participate I won't fail I swear!!!

Letting go of Tsunade Hinata left and decided to spread the word that she was going to participate in the Jounin exams. But first she needed some food for her hungry tummy.

Leaving the office Hinata decided to go to Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch. Grateful that Naruto wasn't there she ate in solitude. She paid for her food and left happy that things were going the way she wanted.

Hinata: San-more days

Sasuke: Hn, whatever

Tsundae: Shizune bring me some Sake!!!

Lee: Yosh, the springtime of youth is happening !!!!

Neji: (shaking his head) Hinata-sama has changed

Japanese Words

Nani: What

Domo Arigato: Thank you very much

Yosh: Okay

Sayonara: Goodbye

Okay people I have decided to let the readers (you) vote for who gets to be with Hinata!!! So be happy. This is how it is gonna go. I will list possible candidates and yall will vote for the one/ ones that you want to be with Hinata. Sadly for Neji X Hinata lovers I will not list Neji because I am against cousin on cousin romances. I will collect the votes and show you the winner tomorrow in the newest chapter so please vote for who you want paired up with Hinata!!! Oh you can send a message too if you want!!!

Naruto

Gaara

Kiba

Kakashi

Sasuke

Shino

Please review too!!!


	8. Spreading the NewS

Hinata first went to the Yamanaka flower shop to tell Ino the good news. Uponing hearing that Hinata was going to participating in the jounin she exams squealed in happiness.

Ino: You go Hinata-chan, that's great! Promise me you won't get hurt and that you'll pass.

Hinata: Thanks and I promise Ino, don't worry !

Leaving the Yamanaka house Hinata then proceeded to Kurenai-sensei's house!!!

When she reached her house she knocked and when Kurenai opened the door she gave her a bear hug.

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei I thought about what you said and decided to take the Jounin exams. I went and got Tsunade-sama's permission and she is allowing me to participate. I'm so happy!!!

Kurenai: That's great Hinata, do well and pass. I will see if I will be able to watch the exams just to see how much you've grown.

After talking to her sensei Hinata left and decided to visit Ten-ten. When she got there Ten-ten greeted Hinata with a hug and asked why Hinata came.

Hinata: Ten-ten I am going to participate in the Jounin exams.

Ten-ten: Oh that is great I hope no I know you are gonna pass. You know what if you need anything tell me I'll even help train you if you want.

Hinata: Arigato for the offer Ten-ten I might hold you up t o it.

Hinata left Ten-ten's house and thought about visiting Neji-niisan but when remembering that he still lived in the Hyuga household she decided to let Ten-ten tell him because she didn't want to visit that god-forsaken place.

Figuring that Ino would practically spread the word over town she decided that she had no other people to tell since Kurenai-sensei would tell Kiba and Shino-kun.

Going home she made her a tasty meal and cleaned up and stashed the leftovers in the fridge. Taking a luxuriant hot bath she later made her schedule for training and put on her pajama's and went to sleep.

In the morning she woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. Grudgingly she got up from her bed that felt like heaven. She stomped her to the door with a thunder cloud appearing above her head.

She opened the door to find Neji-niisan and Lee-kun there with anime sweatdrops on the their faces. After calming down and making the storm cloud disappear she let them in and took a seat on the couch opposite of them.

Neji: So Hinata-sama I've heard that you are taking the Jounin exams, well good luck and pass.

Hinata: (for a minute was stone until she ran up and gave a Neji a bear hug) Thank you Neji-niisan don't worry I WILL pass!!!!

Rock Lee: My beautiful Hinata-chan I have brought you a green suit like the one I have so that if you decide to train with me we can wear the same outfits. (Flashes a blinding smile while holding out the green suit)

Hinata: (covering her eyes and slowly backing away) Um well thanks for the offer,training with someone else will do me good, also thanks for the suit! (Hinata" I will burn it the minute he leaves")

Lee: I am so happy that you decided to take part in the spring of youth!!!

Neji: Okay then, Hinata-sama we will be leaving and a I hope you have a nice day!!! We have training Gai-sensei sadly see you later.

After they left Hinata did her daily morning routine and put on another pair of shorts except they were navy blue and a shirt that stopped above her stomach that was a lilac purple. (She had bandages covering her stomach) Grabbing her supplies for training she headed for the door and left for the training grounds. Walking through the village she could feel all eyes on her. Whispers were heard about her taking part in the exams but she didn't care and continued to her destination!!

Hinata: Ni-more days

Rock Lee: Let's all participate in the spring of youth

Neji: Do well Hinata-sama

Kurenai: Since Naruto isn't present in this chapter it is my pleasure to say "Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters!"

Well my loyal readers the votes are in and guess who won...

Yep, Uzumaki Naruto won with 7 votes (people who wanted Hinata paired with someone different, SORRY) But to all my NaruHina congratulations Naruto will be given a second chance. Review please too!!!

Preview for next chapter

Hinata trains while Naruto thinks about what he has done. After finding out the Sakura(big-forehead girl) isn't the girl he thought she was he leaves and decides to see if Hinata will forgive him. A visit to her apartment will hold the answer!!! Can a changing heart be Changed?!?

Next Time: Is it too late for forgiveness?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Is it too late?

**Is it too late for forgiveness?**

Hinata reached the training grounds and begun her harsh training now directing her heart in a new direction. She hit the training post while...

With Naruto:

Naruto had just left Ichiraku ramen when he heard a gasp and giggle from an alley beside him. Stealthily he tip-toed towards it and glanced at the scene that was unfolding in front him

There in front of him was Sakura locking tongues with a Leaf shinobi that he didn't know. At first he was jealous but then he decided to what goes around comes around. He got what he deserved. He should have seen it coming.

He slowly backed away from the alley and headed for the Hokage's monument (the place with the Hokage's faces paved into the mountain). When he reached the top he sat on the grass and looked at the whole village.

Naruto began thinking about the past days that went by. And how he let a precious

person of his go. He then started remembering Hinata, how she used to blush when he told her how cute or beautiful she was, or how she timidly but passionately gave him kisses. He even remembered one day when they were on a picnic and eating her delicious food. His mouth watered just at the memory.

But when he tried to remember any good memories about Sakura, his mind went "...". That was a sign then and there that the decision he made was a bad one.

Naruto longed for Hinata then and there. With that longing he felt his heart race and a blush creep upon his cheeks. It then hit him, he was in love, but he had just broke his loved ones heart. Realizing that he did Hinata wrong he wanted to make things right. So he sat there for the rest of the day and thought of a plan that might make her forgive him.

With Hinata:

Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead and called it a day. Happy with her training she gathered her materials and headed home. When reaching her apartment she locked the door and took a long luxuriant bath.

Meanwhile

Naruto hurriedly raced towards Hinata's house nervous about how she would react but determined to get her forgiveness. After making a plan he ate a meal of ramen with some soda on the side (had a chicken noodle soup moment, sorry). He then he rushed towards the flower shop happy that Ino wasn't working he bought a bushel of lilies and speed off for Hinata's apartment. (Earlier he met up with Sakura after thinking for a while and ended their relationship)

With Hinata:

Hinata had just stepped out the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Her long hair cascading down her somewhat bare back when she heard banging on her front door . Furious that someone was knocking on her door this late in the evening she stomped towards the door and yanked it open to meet her ex-lover?!

Byakugan lavender eyes meet Blue sorrow-filled yet determined eyes.

Hinata: ichi-more day

Naruto: Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto Believe it

Sakura: Naruto left me? Why? (me: you deserved it anyway)

Preview for next chapter

Hinata and Naruto have a talk. Things get a little out of hand. Will they get back together or will Hinata refuse to forgive him? The pink-haired kunoichi confronts Hinata will the two clash or will it a be a peaceful meeting?

Next Time : Things get a little Out-of-Hand

Review please and there is a reason why I am counting the days Ja Ne my loyal readers!!!


	10. Things getting a little outofhand

Hinata and Naruto stared at each other for what seemed like a hour which really was 5 minutes.

After finally being able to blink Naruto then looked at Hinata from head to toe and nearly dropped his bushel of lilies because she was there at the door in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

Regaining his composure Naruto asked if he could come in. For a minute it looked like Hinata was actually about to slam the door in his face until she moved out the way and let him sit on her couch.

Naruto trying not to do something he regretted cleared his throat and pointed at Hinata. Hinata finally realizing what she looked like blushed a tomato red and ran into her room and changed into a skin tight shirt and some knee high shorts.

After going back to where Naruto was she then began to interrogate on why he decided to pay her a visit.

Hinata: So Naruto, what brings YOU here? ( in a cold voice)

Naruto: Well, um I decided to straighten out things.

Hinata: Is that right?

Naruto decided to get straight to the point and told Hinata he was sorry. Saying that he learned that what he did was wrong and that he didn't mean to heart her and that she forgive him.

Hinata meanwhile looked like she wanted to punch in the face

Hinata: That's bull Naruto and you know it! You probably found Sakura sleeping with some other person and decided to come back.

Naruto: Even though half of its true that isn't it Hinata, after taking sometime to think I found that deep down in my heart I really love you!

Hinata: Like heck Naruto if you really love me did why did you have an affair with her and don't bother trying to cover that up I saw with my own eyes.

Naruto: Damn it Hinata why can't you see I am telling the truth?!? I love you enough to realize my mistakes and fix them and then come back to you for forgiveness isn't that enough?!?

Hinata: Iie Naruto it isn't!!!

Naruto: Then somehow I will prove it to you!!!

Naruto became frustrated and did the only thing that came into mind and...

Hinata: Like what Nar-...

Naruto did the only thing that came into mind and kissed Hinata shutting her up with his mouth.

At first Hinata struggled to get away from him but gradually she relaxed and fell into the kiss. Feeling that they were both needing air Naruto pulled away and stared at Hinata.

Naruto: So does this prove how much I love you?

Hinata: No but it's getting there!

Hinata and Naruto finally started talking peacefully and pretty soon he was leaving happy that they had finally made up but sad that Hinata still wanted to take it slow.

The next day after her training Hinata was packing up when Sakura popped out of know where literally.

Hinata: Hello Sakura (with a fake smile)

Sakura: Don't give that bull crap I know you two got back together ( orbitz lady all a sudden appears and shoves some gum into Sakura's mouth)

Hinata: And what if we did I know that he probably caught you sleeping around his back but I'm not mad

Sakura: Hinata I don't plan playing child games tell me the truth (me: oh yeah "orbitz cleans another big-foreheaded girl's dirty mouth)

Hinata: Sure Sakura we made up but don't be mad that Naruto saw for the whore that you really are.

Sakura mad that Hinata was actually speaking the truth stepped up to her and slapped her across the face.

It was just a second but Sakura could have swore she saw the devil in person...

Hinata punched kicked slapped and elbowed Sakura until she fell unconscious. When looking at her handiwork she saw a black eye, broken nose, bruised cheek, two arm bruises, a leg bruise, and possibly a broken rib from her power kick.

The only thing Hinata was thinking was "Wow wish I could of did that sooner"

Hinata: Hey minna the countdown is over and (drum rolling) Today is Luv Struck Animegirl's birthday. (Me yeah it's June 23)

Naruto: What that unbelievable, believe it!!!

Hinata: to celebrate we have a present from Kakashi-sensei

Luv Struck Animegirl: Oh what is it?

Kakashi: (walks out) gives the author a kiss

Luv Struck Animegirl: I think I am in love (faints)

Everyone: Review please because today is Luv Struck Animegirl's birthday!!!

Preview

Naruto wants Hinata to take risk she backs down. He gives her encouragement but still she acts like a turtle. Neji realizes what happens and Naruto gets a very painful tail beating. Hinata starts her month training for the chunin exams.

Next Time : Taking it slow

Sorry everybody for posting sooner I was busy celebrating my B-day!!! Also to people who want Hinata paired with someone different Naruto won the voting and I give my readers all the credit so sadly for Hinata x Other lovers and me this will be a NaruHina!!! (Don't worry I am working on another story with Hinata) Review please I want your opinions but try not to FLAME ME!!! (Speaking to only one person, they know who they are) For everybody else sorry!!! Ja Ne!!!


	11. Taking it slow

Word had spread throughout Konoha about Hinata and Sakura's fight. The only reason people knew about it was because Hinata was seen dragging a very beat up and bruised Sakura on the ground towards the hospital. After dropping her off Hinata decided to see Ino!!!

Ino: You go Hinata, bout time Sakura got her butt whooped!!!

Hinata: Now please Ino I don't want all the praise.

Ino: Hinata you deserve it and what about you getting back with a certain blue-eyed blond?

Hinata: W-well we're getting there right now we are just talking and hanging out some.

Ino: Aw too bad I thought maybe yall would take the next step after getting back together!!!

After talking with Ino, Hinata then went and meet Naruto at Ichiraku ramen. She met him and let him buy her a bowl of ramen. They talked for a while and when Naruto finished his ninth bowl of ramen he decided to walk her home.

Deciding to do something wild he kissed Hinata right in front of everybody in the ramen shop just as they were leaving

Hinata totally caught off guard could do nothing but gap at Naruto who had his hands behind his head smiling!!!

Hinata then became furious and then her head became super big with a vein sticking out she chased Naruto.

Hinata: N A R U T O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When finally getting to her door Naruto kissed Hinata once more except this one was more passionate and he begged for her to open her mouth.

Hinata broke the kiss while Naruto had a questioning look on his face.

Naruto: Hinata what's wrong why did you brake away?

Hinata: Sorry but I felt a little weird.

Naruto: Um well okay then.

Hinata watched Naruto leave and then she walked into apartment and closed the door. She had a lot of things to think about.

The next day Hinata had just left the grounds when Naruto jumped out of the bushes and gave her a hug!!!

For a second Hinata was about to hit him with gentle fist.

Hinata: Naruto?!, you shouldn't scare me like that !

Naruto: Sorry but I couldn't wait to see you.

Naruto leaned down so he could steal another kiss from Hinata only to be kissing air. Somehow Hinata had managed to get out of Naruto's death grip.

Hinata: Sorry Naruto, but I not used to be doing things like this kinda out in the open or in public.

Naruto: Come on Hinata, when people see stuff like that happen they usually think how cute or romantic.

Hinata: Cute or romantic it may seem but I am not used to showing that much affection in public yet.

Naruto: Don't worry, soon after a while you'll become used to it and be probably doing it more than I do.

They went to Hinata's apartment and talked and ate some dumplings and a side or sushi. Hinata was just about to go to the restroom when a knock was heard at her door. Smiling at Naruto she got up from the couch and opened it.

There in front of her stood a very very angry Neji with a overly hyper Rock Lee behind him.

Hinata: Neji-niisan????

In less than 30 seconds Neji had activated his Byakugan , peformed the gentle fist style and did the 64 palms strike technique.

Poor Naruto was down and not getting up anytime soon.

Hinata and Rock Lee tried their best to calm down Neji who looked like he wanted to beat Naruto more. (Naruto was knocked out sitting on the couch with ice packs on his body)

After finally calming Neji down Hinata tried her best to explain why Naruto was at her apartment. After listening to her explanation Neji relaxed. Rock Lee and Neji stayed there for a while and talked and after realizing that it was getting late soon left.

Naruto finally woke up after they left and decided to leave since it was late. (the kyubi healed him)

He gave a kiss to Hinata who backed away.

Hinata: Naruto we've just gotten back together, I well I think we should take it slow.

Naruto looked like he got slapped in the face but he put on a smile and nodded and hugged Hinata and then left.

Going to bed Hinata thought about the current events and signed.

Waking up in the morning she headed for the training grounds and decided later on to pay a visit to Naruto after her training.

There she met Ten-ten and started her weapon training.

Hinata: Why do I keep pushing Naruto away?

Naruto: Don't worry Hina-chan I still love you believe it!!!!

Neji:(trying to kill Naruto but being held back by Rock Lee)

Rock Lee: Ah isn't the spring of youth beautiful???!!!!!

Luv Struck Animegirl: Review please!!!!

Preview:

Hinata and Naruto work out their problems. Naruto gets sent on a mission that last a month. Hinata and him spend a night together. He leaves and Hinata dedicates all her time to training for the exams!!!

Next Time: When I see you Again!!!!

Luv Struck Animegirl: **Yes, when I see Kakashi again.** (my inner pervert)


	12. When I see you again!

**When I see you Again**

Later on after training Hinata went and stopped by Naruto's apartment before going home.

At first she stood there staring at the door until she convinced herself to go ahead and do what she had to do. So nervously and timidly she knocked.

Naruto opened the door and immediately had a big foxy grin on his face.

Naruto: Hinata oh I am so glad you came!!!

He then took Hinata by surprise when he latched onto her in suffocating bear hug. After finally being released from his death grip Hinata then walked into his apartment.

Hinata: I um came to talk to you!!!

Naruto: That's okay what is it that you wanted to talk about?

Hinata: Well lately you have been kinda showing your love for me with a lot of compassion in public but I felt that I wasn't ready for it. That is what I want to talk about.

Naruto: Well then take a seat and explain.

So Naruto and Hinata then sat on the couch and had a long conversation. After getting to a point where they fixed the problem they had a little dinner consisting of ramen and some juice that happened was hanging around in Naruto's refrigerator . The juice thankfully was still good.

Hinata and Naruto just sat on the couch his head on her leg and watched tv. Later on Hinata left after giving Naruto a kiss of goodnight and agreeing to meet him at Ichiraku's ramen bar the next day.

Hinata woke up and did her morning routine and put on a navy blue skirt that had black shorts underneath it and a light purple shirt that clung to her curvy body.

She then proceeded to the training grounds ignoring the cat-calls and whistles that were being thrown her way.

Training for her was great. Looking at her progress she realized that she had improved just a little bit. But it was enough to say that her training was paying off.

After going home and refreshing she then set off to meet Naruto at the restaurant

She ran to Ichiraku's ramen looking forward to spending an evening with Naruto. Upon getting there she saw a gloomy faced Naruto waiting for her. She ran to him and asked if he was okay.

Naruto: Oh yeah I fine Hinata (he lied)

Hinata could tell that he was lying and that something was wrong. So she then starting interrogating the information out of him. (Officer Hinata "Naruto drooling at the thought of Hinata in a police officers uniform".)

Naruto finally told Hinata the news. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Naruto was leaving for a B-rank mission tomorrow that would last a month.

Hinata: Why? Why couldn't Tsunade-sama have someone else to do it. (Why after we finally got back together?)

Naruto: I don't know that's what I asked but she said I was the only one capable of completing the mission.

Vowing to not let the bad news destroy their night Hinata dragged Naruto into the ramen stand and ordered them a couple of bowls. After finishing her second and Naruto finished his 10th they headed back to her place.

Hinata lit some candles and then sat on the couch with Naruto. She put on a romantic movie and snuggled into his arms. For the rest of the night they sat there on the couch cuddling and watched the movie.

In the morning Hinata saw Naruto off at the Village's gates promising herself that she had nothing to worry about and she should now start on training. Giving him a kiss she saw him leave. Hinata then turned her attention towards the training grounds and headed over there her heart filled with nothing but concentration, determination, and contentment.

Hinata: Oh why did Naruto have to go????

Luv Struck Animegirl: I don't know I just had write it in this chapter Gomen.

Naruto: Hinata I will come back for you Believe it!!!!

Luv Struck Animegirl: Um moving on I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters though I wish I did own Kakashi!!!!

Preview

A month passes and Hinata's training comes to an end while Naruto finally comes back from his mission. They reunite and spend the day telling each other about what happened while they were apart. The jounin exams are the next day is Hinata ready????????

Luv Struck Animegirl: Mysterious isn't it?? Well I do it just for the readers!!!

Next Time: A month passes!!!

To the readers I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I DO HAVE A LIFE TOO!!! So I took a little break and had some nap time to myself. Dreaming sometimes gives me my ideas for writing so don't worry I have not quit on my story. Plus my pmsing sister decided that the computer was her best friend and didn't let me on. (imagine trying to ask a demon if you could get on the computer) Yeah it was a scary. Please review I want to know what yall think SO PLEASE REVIEW (or Orochimaru will haunt your dreams)

Luv Struck Animegirl: Eeeewwww that is scary and traumatizing and nasty in so many ways!!!!!!

Ja Ne my loyal readers hugs and kisses to you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. A month passes

A month had passed and Hinata was lonely. But even though she was lonely she continued with her training occasionally sparring with Ten-ten and Lee or even Neji to help with her Byakugan.

Looking at her calendar she realized that today was the last day of her training and the day that Naruto would come back from his mission. So she did her daily morning routine and headed for the training grounds.

After training for a while she decided to take a break and started heading for Ichirakus ramen. Half-way there she noticed that someone was following her. Reaching in her weapons pouch she pulled out a kunai and threw it at the stalker.

The sound of metal meeting metal was heard. Hinata instantly turned around to see who the stalker was.

Naruto: So that's how you gonna welcome me back from my mission.

For a minute Hinata stood there starring at Naruto until she...

Threw herself at Naruto and captured him in a death grip of a hug!!!!

Hinata: Naruto your back I am so happy!!!

Naruto: Believe it I told you I would come back!!!

After the joyful reunion they went to Ichiraku's ramen and ate and then headed towards his house. After finally getting inside his apartment they sat cuddled on the couch telling each other about what happened over the previous month that they were separated.

Hinata was just finishing telling Naruto about her training when she realized that the Jounin exams would start tomorrow. Her face went from happy and excited to a deathly pale.

Naruto noticing the sudden change with Hinata asked what was wrong. Hinata just buried her face in her hands.

Hinata: Naruto the Jounin exams are starting tomorrow and I, don't know if I'm ready.

Naruto slowly pealed Hinata's hand away from her face and looked her in the eye.

Naruto: Hina-chan I am sure as hell that your ready so don't doubt yourself because I believe in you. Remember that okay?!! And I know sure as heck that your training payed off so be confident in your abilities.

Naruto kissed Hinata while she merely nodded her head. Hinata in her mind thought Naruto was right and decided to take his advice.

Hinata: Arigato Naruto-koi!!!

With that Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto and drifted off to sleep.

Hinata: What the Jounin exams are this soon?

Naruto: Don't worry Hina-chan I will be there to cheer you on!!!!

Luv Struck Animegirl: Again I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters **BUT** Kakashi is mine!!!!

Kakashi: (to busy reading Icha Icha Paradise 4)

Preview for next chapter

Hinata begins the jounin exams and man are they hard. Naruto silently prays for her safety and that she passes. She finishes the exams and comes to his apartment. The next day the results are given. (don't worry Hinata passes)

Next Time: The exams!!!

Okay my readers I am starting a new fanfic BUT I need a pairing to choose from sadly it won't be a NaruHina fic. Also it will not be a NejiHina fic because me stating my opinion thinks that cousin on cousin is wrong but hey that's just my opinion. So please vote and **SEND ME** **MESSAGES** on who you want paired with Hinata in my new fic. Also please vote and review because I am eager to hear what yall think!!!

Boys who can be with Hinata:

Itachi:

Deidara:

Kakashi:

Gaara:

Sasuke:

Kiba:

Please vote!!!!!!!!


	14. Jounin Exams

In the morning Hinata went back to her apartment and did her daily routine.

She kissed Naruto and said goodbye to her friends and then headed for the place where the jounin exams were to take place.

When she got there she was ushered into a room with at least 200 shinobi sitting in it .

She was amazed at the sight. Slowly she walked down an isle and took a seat in the back. Right now they were going to take the written exam first.

The written exam started and Hinata's mind went blank for a second. ( me my mind does that all the time) The test paper had tons of writing on it except she couldn't remember what to do.

Shaking her head she then focused on the questions. Hinata was glad that she decided to study also when she went out to train. After finally finishing her paper she sneakily glanced around. One girl was tearing out her hair. And one boy was just sitting there sleeping his drool all over the paper.

The written exam ended and the remaining 78 people were ushered to the forest of death. Everyone had to live for themselves for at least 3 days and make it to the building at the edge of the forest.

Hinata did well in the survival exam. She rarely came upon her enemies but when confronted she took them out with no hesitation. So after the 3 days ended she was there at that building.

Looking around she saw that only 15 people were left. All around were spectators like jounins and anbu and even the Hokages of the other villages.Hinata even saw her senei Kurenai . The announcer said that they would have to battle each other.

That was their final test. All the competing shinobi immediately started attacking someone. Hinata had finally defeated some cloud ninja when she realized that it was her and a rough looking boy left out of all the ninja.

Deciding that she was going to pass not matter what she activated her Byakugan and got into her stance. He attacked but Hinata merley blocked and elbowed him in the ribs. She then dissapeared only to reappear behind him and kick him in the back of his head. The force of her kick sent him into the wall.

He somehow got up and pulled out a sword. Rushing at Hinata he formed hand signs but they were not fast enough because Hinata appeared below him and started aiming punches and kicks towards his stomach. He let go of the sword due to the beating he was receiving.

She then appeared above him and struck him with her gentle fist in the chest. ( he did not die) He unconsciously fell to the ground. She landed with grace and kneeled down catching her breath.

Hinata: Naruto-kun thankx for supporting me I cherished your words well.

All those injured or dead was carried away and Tsunade and Kurenai congratulated her for winning the fight. She thanked them and was given permission to go leave.

Hinata went home took a shower, ate and went to sleep. That week had been surprisingly tough. Hinata was finally able to rest from her ordeal.

It took a week for the results to be discussed but when Hinata opened her door to find an Anbu at her doorstep she knew immediately that she passed. She did the most outrageous thing and ran throughout the village telling all her friends that she was now a Jounin ranked kunoichi.

Hinata rushed towards Naruto's house and when he opened up the door she lunged at him and engulfed him in a bear hug telling him the great news. After congratulating her he proposed that they celebrate. So Naruto took Hinata out to Ichiraku's Ramen and payed for their food.

They went back to her apartment and cuddled together on the couch while Naruto whispered his happiness and congratulations in her ear.His Hinata-chan was finally a Jounin and he was downright proud of her.

Word quickly spread out that Hinata had passed so whenever she headed towards the training grounds which was like almost everyday she heard people congratulating her. Her friends had even gotten her gifts.

Ino: A book with pressed flowers in it.

Ten-ten: A weapons set.

Lee: Training weights and a blinding smile

Kiba: A kunai with her named engraved in it.

Shino: A book about bugs. (Why I just don't know)

Akamaru: he just gave her affectionate dog kisses.

Neji: A book of jounin ranked jutsus.

But Naruto gave her the greatest present he gave her a necklace with lilac stones in it. When Hinata received it she nearly fainted but instead gave Naruto a very passionate kiss. So here she was getting ready for another day doing her morning routine when her someone knocked on her door.

She opened it and was surprised and excited when a fellow jounin told her that Tsunade-sama had a mission for her. That news literally made her day. So she hurriedly finished getting ready and just as she opened the door to leave she met face to face with...

Hiashi Hyuga her father.

Hinata: No why is HE here?

Naruto: I will protect you Hinata believe it.

Luv Struck Anime girl: Only 2 more chapters readers. I want your suggestions.

Naruto: Oh I almost forgot, Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Preview > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

The Hyuga clan wishes for Hinata to come back. But she wants to have a free life with Naruto and her other friends. Naruto starts acting weird around Hinata. And she must choose between her love and family.

Next Time: Him or US ?

Yosh my readers (yosh by the way means okay) as you know I am starting a new fic after I finish this one sadly it won't be a NaruHina. Feel free to vote for who you want paired up with Hinata.

Sasuke: 1

Gaara: 1

Itachi: 0

Deidara: 0

Kiba: 0

Kakashi: 0

Oh by the way please review because I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

Luv Struck Animegirl: Yep I only write for the readers. So review


	15. Him or Us?

Hinata was beyond shocked when she saw her father at her doorstep.

One part of her wanted to walk right past him and not even acknowledge him. But being the kind person she was she started a conversation.

Hinata: Father what are doing here ?

Hiashi: Nothing can't a man visit his daughter?

Hinata knew that he was here for another reason and she wanted to find out that reason.

Hinata: Again what are you doing doing?

Hiashi realizing that Hinata clearly wanted nothing to do with him decided to tell the truth.

Hiashi: Let's go for a walk shall we?

Hinata: Sorry but I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama.

Hiashi: Well let me walk you to her office.

Hinata thinking that he had something on his mind agreed. So father and daughter set out for the Hokage building.

Hiashi: So word is it that you took the jounin exams and passed.

Hinata: (Pointing at herself) Well trying not to brag but yep I became a Jounin!!!

Hiashi: I am very proud of you.

Hinata knew then and there that something was wrong.

Hinata: So now you are proud of me after calling me a failure. Now you are acknowledging me after all that you put me through. After you played favorites with Neji-niisan and Hanabi-chan you are proud of me? I find that hard to believe. The whole time I lived with the Hyuga's you never showed me love. You only crushed my confidence and showed how much hated my mind body and soul. What are you really here for Hiashi?

( Uh Oh Hiashi getting fussed out!!!! Take that you bastard of a Father!!!!!!! "Looking at Naruto" Oh sorry and now back to the story!!!!!!)

Hiashi after hearing what Hinata had to say finally came out with the truth.

Hiashi: Well after hearing about your progress and you passing the Jounin Exams the Hyuga elders decided to take you back into the Hyuga Clan. I personally think that you deserve it.

( for little children don't read or cover your ears and prepare for language. By the way what is the Rating for this story?)

Hinata: Bull crap Hiashi. The only reason the Clan want me back is because they realized they made a mistake in kicking me out and now they are trying to cover it up. And I know for sure that you could care less about me coming back to the Hyuga Clan. You would probably prefer that I stop breathing. I got my chance to leave the Hyuga Clan and I took it. So there is NO WAY in the HELL that I am going back.

Hiashi then became well as you see furious.

Hiashi: You ungrateful little wretch. Do you not see this offer that is laid out for you? Don't you see that you'll be able to regain title as Heiress? Aren't you happy. Or is it that your happy with that bastard demon fox boy and could care less about your family?

Hinata: Watch your filthy mouth Hiashi. And yes I see the offer but I will not accept it. I don't wont to become heiress again because I am happy with the way my life is now and trust me I don't want to change it!!! And don't you EVER talk about Uzumaki Naruto like that again because believe it or not I won't hesitate to perform the gentle fist style on you.

Hinata and Hiashi were almost at the door of the Hokage building so they had to make things quick.

Hiashi: Alright Hinata I will give you a week that is all. At the end of the week you have to make a decision Him or Us your family? Good day to you.

With that Hiashi said his goodbye and left. Hinata entered the building not even casting a glance in his direction. Tsunade gave her an A-rank mission that would start today. HInata only had 4 hours before she had to leave. So she left and went to Naruto's apartment.

(Fast forwarding)

Hinata and Naruto were now sitting in his apartment. They were discussing what Hiashi said until Naruto said...

Naruto: Hinata I respect your decision and I know you'll make the best choice.

(Woah Naruto actually said something smart!!!!!!!)

Hinata soaked in Naruto's words and promised that when she got back her decision would be made by then and that he didn't need to worry.

So after packing up her bags and supplies she started on her mission.

(Fast forwarding)

When Hinata came back from her mission a week had passed but she didn't care. She had already made her decision. So she boldly walked through the village's gates and headed for the Hyuga Manor.

Hinata was there for hours but when she finally left she walked out with a smile on her face while the Hyuga's were angry and furious.

She went to Naruto's apartment. When he opened the door his eyes went wide. Hinata leaped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

Naruto: So what was your decision?

Hinata: I already made it can't you tell?

With that they engaged in another kiss. It ended when Hinata felt a cold piece of metal slide onto her finger. Looking up she met eyes with Naruto who said...

Naruto: Well since you made the right decision you wont be afraid to tie the knot will you?

Hinata answered Naruto's question with a passionate kiss!!!! She was his and he was hers. Him and their friends were her family now. The Hyuga's were just another Clan with sticks up their butts. After separating for air the coupled lived the night away!!!!!!!

Hinata: Me and Naruto are going to get married I am so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Hinata you are mine and I am yours believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv Struck Animegirl: Don't you love happy endings? Oh wait the story hasn't ended yet!!! One more chapter guys.

Naruto & Hinata: Luv Struck Animegirl doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preview

The epilogue will be posted!!!! Look for it either tomorrow or Thursday because on the 4th of July I will be too busy shooting firecrackers to update!!!!!!! Sorry readers but Review and tell me what you think. By the way this is the longest chapter I have ever typed!!! Man I am tired. So review and vote for my newest story pairings Ja Ne my readers!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: 5

Gaara:3

Itachi: 1

Deidara: 0

Kiba: 0

Kakashi: 0

Review please because I would LOVE to hear your opinions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Epilogue

The wedding between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata was magnificent. It took place in front of the waterfall where Naruto saw Hinata training at when they were young. ( The waterfall from episode 148 in Naruto)

There was lots of people who attended it too. (Practically the whole village) Kakashi even decided to arrive on time. And Jiriya shockingly decided to show up. Much to the displeasure of some women.

But the most magnificent thing or person was Hinata. She looked beautiful in her wedding kimono which was lavender with a pink sash around the waist. It also had purple and pink flowers on it. Since Hiashi (the bastard) didn't approve of Hinata's relationship with Naruto, he didn't bother to come. So Iruka gladly walked her down the aisle. Naruto nearly fainted when he laid eyes on her.

They exchanged vows and rings and did the lighting of the unity candle. They kissed and headed to the after party.

There they partied, danced, and drank the night away. (It was funny watching shinobi and kunoichi try dancing to the music.)Wrapping up the evening Naruto and Hinata received blessings from their friends and family They even received presents.

Ino: Flowers for their new home

Choji: A recipe book

Shikamaru: A marriage book for dummies ("..." no comment)

Kiba: Inuki, Akamaru's daughter

Shino: A book on bugs

Ten-ten: Weapon scrolls

Lee: Leg weights and another blinding smile

Neji who was the only Hyuga present gave Hinata a picture of her mother

Kurenai: A book for child rearing

Gai: A taijutsu book

Jiriya: the whole icha icha paradise series (the pervert)

Kakashi: A book on how to satisfy your spouse (another pervert)

Iruka: A picture of the rookie nine

Tsunade: A case load of Sake

After the after party the newly wedded couple set out on their honeymoon.

So here we are the same day five years later. Naruto finally achieved his childhood dream of becoming Hokage. Hinata even risen to the rank of an Anbu. Today was their anniversary. Here they were sitting on the Hokage mountain looking over the village. Not much had changed except new faces and Naruto's face being on the Hokage mountain. Life for them was perfect. They had a 5 year old son, a 3 year old girl, and another girl on the way. Yep their life was complete.

So they sat on the mountain at night watching as the moon rose and then fell. As the stars twinkled and then disappeared. They also watched as one more night turned into more days to come.

(To my dearly beloved readers I am so sorry if this chapter is sappy. But hey this my first fanfic that I have ever completed Review and I want to share a personal thanks to every one who review including:

crazyyaoiluver

Danimals21

SagaMoon

Hinata6

naruhina9316

misawaclone9

vnvanman

love comes and goes

Alfred120

emz1991

May-chan1991

BlackCherry12

LovelyNeko

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel

sailormarsfire93

readifyouplease

Lemonzz

the dudeariono

MOON CHILD SERENITY 

Too everyone I listed thanks for reviewing my story I deeply appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now the results for my next story pairing

Sasuke: 7

Gaara:6

Kakashi:2

Kiba:3

Itachi:1

Deidara:1

So as you can see Sasuke has won and in my new story he will be paired up with Hinata so look forward to it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(wiping away fake tears)

Luv Struck Animegirl: I can't believe my story is over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review please and Ja Ne my readers Hugs and Kisses too!!!


End file.
